Spun Gold
by T H E H I S T O R Y M A K E R
Summary: Allen plays with Kanda's hair every morning. 『 Being redone and made into a small series! 』


**A/N:** _ **I swear I'm on a bloody roll here.**_

 _ **I'm going British because of bae, plus the fact that my D. GM muse skyrocketed faster than any other muse I've ever had.**_

 _ **Oh well if there are any grammatical errors I'm sorry because I typed this at five in the morning. Thanks, insomnia. You're very nice.**_

 _ **Important note: This was originally the very first Yullen Fanfiction I typed, I just didn't upload it for some stupid reason.**_

 _ **Grammatical Errors?: Yes.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I am the real Hoshino Katsura.**_

* * *

'' _I lost him, yet he was never mine to begin with.''_

― _Anime Feels, Facebook_

* * *

 **XXX**

A week after the Black Order obtained Timothy as an exorcist in training, Allen became more depressed but tried to act as if he was fine (which LenaLee partially believed) so everyone decided it was best to give the white haired exorcist some space to sort himself out. Link on the other hand was the same. He gave Allen stacks of papers to sign nonstop. After some time, Komui decided to pair Allen up with Kanda until he stopped sulking. It took a while for him to overcome it, and when he did, every morning, once Kanda woke up he'd begin randomly styling the samurai's blue-black hair.

This morning was the worst style yet. Pigtails. This only made Kanda pissed off and tell the smaller exorcist that he wasn't a damn girl but, as usual, Allen ranted on and kept telling him how cute he was with them. He even forced Kanda to _keep_ his hair as it was. It was embarrassing, but he wanted the stupid Moyashi to cheer up.

LenaLee sat with a book opened up to a picture of a Dandelion. There were various pictures and facts, yet there was something that caught Kanda's attention. The meanings. You could obviously relate them to anyone.

Kanda felt something grab onto one of his twin tails before he could take a closer look at LenaLee's book, and was about to make whoever it was suffer, slicing them into pieces with Mugen. Allen drew back, hands in the air, smiling.

"What do you think you're doing, Moyashi?" He asked―a coldness in his voice. The samurai removed his hand from the hilt of his sword.

"The name's Allen. Can I spell it out for you? A-l-l-e-n," the slightly shorter exorcist let out a huff, balling his hands into fists as if he was going to punch the smirk off Kanda's face.

"Look, the Moyashi knows how to spell his name."

"ALLEN! MY NAME IS ALLEN!" He screeched, blushing.

"Aww. Yu don't torture him~!" Lavi whined, slowly making his way to the two arguing males―now standing behind Allen with a grin.

"Don't call me that, Usagi."

"Yu!~" Allen and Lavi chanted.

"Hey, why's your hair in pigtails? Going for the girly look?" Lavi asked while circling Kanda.

"The Moyashi did it, not me," he grunted.

Allen simply nodded with a smile on his face. Timcanpy landed on his head as if to complete the 'Allen Walker' look. LenaLee tried her best to hold back an oncoming fit of laughter that begged to be released.

"You kinda look girly. All you need is a dress-"

"What'd you say, baka Usagi?" The blue haired make inquired removing Mugen from it's sheath.

"A-ah-"

Allen tugged on the red ribbons that held up Kanda's twintails, letting the blue-black hair fall down while Kanda tried to murder Lavi in front of everyone. Instead of tying it up in the normal ponytail he went with something different. A simple bun.

Before he put the samurai's hair into a bun, the white haired male ran his fingers through the dark hair which Kanda partially found relaxing to the point of putting Lavi's funeral on hold to close his eyes.

Lavi, LenaLee, and Allen who witnessed this froze, staring at the the samurai, whose eyes snapped open with an eyebrow quirked at the three who were ogling him.

Lavi, like the stupid Usagi he was, burst out laughing closely followed by LenaLee. Allen was the one out of the three whodidn't laugh his head off at the sudden action the samurai chose―out of all times―he chose to let his guard down for asecond with _Allen_. It surprised them and the people surrounding them. Everyone knew that the Asian male would never let his guard down―but today was different―today he did.

Kanda surely wasn't amused.

With a few more movements Allen finished the bun.

The older exorcist grunted in response to everyone else's reactions―he even hit Lavi on the head with Mugen's sheath. The bright haired male fell to the floor. LenaLee was the one who drug him over to the table she was sitting at before slapping him in the face.

The thing Allen did next made more people stop and stare, eyes wide as if they'd pop out if their heads, jaws dropped to the floor in complete shock and disbelief flashing in their eyes―even the samurai went silent. Lavi was the one on the verge of having a heart attack while LenaLee choked on her own saliva, gawking at the gesture Allen made towards the older exorcist.

The younger exorcist grabbed a handful of the Asian male's hair, smiling. He brought it closer to his face and kissed it. When Kanda looked down at Allen, the slightly smaller exorcist winked at him. Feeling his face heat up―especially his cheeks and ears, Kanda looked the other way with a fist covering his mouth.

"Where'd you learn that, Moyashi?"

"It's something I found out while we were in the Asian Branch," he pureed.

"I'll kill you..." Kanda whispered silently.

"Is a Japanese gesture you do to the person you love/like―if you have enough confidence that is. It's normally for when a guy has a crush on a girl, but in this situation, it's safe to say you kind of _are_ a girl―in a few ways."

When Kanda looked back at Allen, the idiot was still smiling. He felt like slamming Mugen's hilt onto the smaller exorcist's head for calling him a girl. Allen did give him a few weird nicknames that sometimes didn't make sense or one's he hated to the point of wanting to snap the other's neck. The bluenette grabbed the other exorcist's uniform's collar before pulling him in for a quick kiss.

LenaLee and Lavi were practically dead from just sitting and watching. Komui complained and decided to make a huge deal about LenaLee's coughing so much―he thought she was going to cough up a lung or something.

One Allen came around from the shock, he pouted. "That's what you call a kiss?"

Kanda glared at Allen.

Shocked at the other exorcist's sudden movements he watched as Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck.

 _So cute..._

Kanda thought, leaning down to accept _his_ Moyashi's kiss.

 **XXX**

 **A/N:** _ **I typed this on my phone, so that's one reason why it's so short. I went back into the document and added a few things to make it a bit longer, but as always, I failed. ;-;**_


End file.
